Kiss the Badass
by Belle5890
Summary: Puck's little sister needs a little laugh on a saturday and payback is in order with the help of some all to willing ex girlfriends. Short *One Shot* Qinn/Rachel friendship Implied.


Hey guys this is just a short one-shot for fun I came up with on my day off! I couldn't find out a def. on what pucks little sisters name is so I made it Katie. I hope you like it.

DON'T OWN GLEE

…...

Katie's Pov

It was Saturday and yet again mommy got called into work so she told Noah that he had to watch me. He had a headache (like every Saturday morning) and he was grumbling about not being able to sleep in. When he got downstairs he said "Hey midget you wanna watch a movie? I supposed I have to feed yer ass too….."

"Alright broseph sounds good. Can you get Little Mermaid off the top of the TV I cant reach it."

"Really? This has to be like the 40th damn time you have watched it!"

As he put in the movie she decided that a little laugh was in order. When he wasn't looking she grabbed his phone and got Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabrays number out of the phone. She got her phone off the charger and quickly texted _**Want some payback? Puck will be embarrassing himself in our kitchen in like fifteen minuets. Bring a camera and don't let him see you!**_ Laughing to herself she sat on the couch and watched her movie.

Rachel and Quinn's Pov

Rachel and Quinn sat on her floor working on glee posters when both their phones went off. Reading the texts they took one look at each other and scrambled out the door grabbing Rachel's video camera on the way out.

Q: "Hurry up Rachel we can't miss this opportunity"

R: "I do believe that this situation calls for speeding and while I am a safe driver you are not above breaking the law. You should drive… and drive fast!

Once they got to Puck's block they stopped the car and got out a few houses down. Running into the backyard they saw Puck was in the kitchen cooking. When they got a little closer they noticed that he was singing.

Q: "Puck sings all the time what is so embarrassing about that?"

Quinn looked at Rachel and saw that her eyes were huge and she was trying hard to contain laughter. Grabbing Quinn's hand she ran towards the window and set her camera up so that Puck couldn't see it.

R: "It's not that he is singing….. It's WHAT he is singing"

Both girls stared in and watched as Puck flipped a pancake while dancing to the beat.

Q: "Oh my GOD… is that little mermaid? This is going to be EPIC! Face book heeeere we come!"

R "And he thought he was the only one who knew how to get payback!"

Just then they heard Puck start singing.

There you see herSitting there across the wayShe don't got a lot to sayBut there's something about her

Grabbing an egg he started to scramble it while he slides across the kitchen in his socks and using the spatula as a mic.

And you don't know whyBut you're dying to tryYou wanna kiss the girlYes, you want herLook at her, you know you doPossible she wants you toThere is one way to ask herIt don't take a wordNot a single wordGo on and kiss the girl[Sing with me now]Sha la la la la la, my oh myLook like the boy too shyAin't gonna kiss the girl

Cooking the eggs he put them on the plate and got the sausage out of the other pan and put that on the plate all the while doing a shimmy along with the song.

Sha la la la la la, ain't that sadAin't it a shame, too badHe gonna miss the girlNow's your momentFloating in a blue lagoonBoy, you'd better do it soonNo time will be betterShe don't say a wordAnd she won't say a wordUntil you kiss the girlSha la la la la la, don't be scaredYou got the mood preparedGo on and kiss the girlSha la la la la la, don't stop nowDon't try to hide itHow you wanna kiss the girlHe walked into the living room as the song ended and put the plate down in front of Katie. The girls had enough footage so they grabbed the video camera and ran out of the yard back to the car. They were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.

R: " His badassness is going to be in question after this. Although we are SO going to put this on face book as soon as we get back to my house, I fear the lives of our fellow students when he tries to prove that he is still a stud."

Q: "Price you pay for payback. I can live with it."

They uploaded the video to face book and put the title "Kiss the badass" When they had finished they went back to work on their posters, but not before they sent a text to their tipster

BOTH: "Thanks little Puckerman"

Pucks pov

Later that night Puck's mom had come home and was making dinner. Katie had been acting weird all day. When he got done with breakfast he had come into the living room and she kept shooting him glances and laughing. _Fuckin weird….. she is up to something.. I better check my shampoo for hair dye again…._ So naturally when his mom came home he jetted upstairs and checked. Everything was all good so he decided to get on Facebook for a little bit. After he signed in he noticed that he was tagged in a video. _Oh shit this better not be like a sex tape or some shit. My mom will kill me._ He was regretting the help he gave his mom the other day. _She's like… old what does she need a face book for anyways.. And WHY did I let her be my friend on here!_ The video was uploaded today and said "Kiss the badass" Puck began to watch and looked down . The outfit in the video matched the one he had on. The longer he watched the more his mouth hung open. "Holy shit! This is not fucking happening!" There he was singing a little mermaid song cooking breakfast like a goddamn housewife! At the end of the video the camera turned around and Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray were smiling and said "Well Puck looks like paybacks a bitch and your not as badass as you say you are. But don't worry Puck you will always be OUR little mermaid. Oh and can you thank your sister for us this was to good!"

Still in shock put quickly scrolled down and saw that half of McKinnley High had either "Liked" or commented on it. Shooting up out of his chair he ran down the stairs screaming "Murder…. that's right I will MURDER you Katie! You better pray to the Jew God!"

END. Hope you like it review please!

Song was Kiss the girl Little Mermaid


End file.
